In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) project system of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Discontinuous Reception (DRX) is introduced under a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection state. The DRX is referred to discontinuously receiving downlink scheduling and downlink data by a terminal, when the terminal does not need to receive the downlink data, the terminal may be in a sleep state, and a radio frequency unit and even other processing units of the terminal may not work, so as to achieve a purpose of power saving.
The ANR is one of key techniques for a Self-Organizing Network (SON) function, and can implement self-configuring and self-organizing of a neighbor relation, so as to alleviate working intensity of network planning and network organizing staff, thus reducing networking investment and an operating cost. The related art regulates that a User Equipment (UE) having a capability of ANR measurement must have a Long DRX ability, and can only perform the ANR measurement in the sleep state of the DRX when the DRX is configured for the UE. Because a maximum time delay of 9 kinds of currently formalized Quality of Service (QoS) Class Identifiers (QCIs) is required to be 300 ms, while an inter-system ANR requires a DRX cycle to be configured to be more than 1000 ms, so as to be able to complete a requirement that a Cell Global Identifier (CGI) of an inter-system neighbor area can be measured, the UE meeting this condition may not be searched if searching in accordance with the condition, and a long time is needed to be expended for searching the UE meeting the condition, and both execution efficiency and a success rate are low. In addition, if the DRX cycle configured for all the UEs in a cell is configured to be greater than 1000 ms, then satisfaction of QoS of the UE is bad, and a Key Performance Indicator (KPI) index of the cell may be influenced.